Precious Nothings
by KiyoiYume
Summary: A collection of Yullen one-shots ranging from angst to humor. Shot Twenty Eight - Invasion
1. Shot One

xP.R.E.C.I.O.U.S. - N.O.T.H.I.N.G.S.x

**xS.H.O.T.-O.N.E.-S.O.B.A.x**

**x5.4.4. W.O.R.D.Sx**

--

Allen Walker always wanted to know why Kanda loved soba so much.

Allen never got to try soba while traveling with Cross, since he and Cross had only stopped in Japan once, and that was only for a day.

He always thought that the person's personality depicts on the type of food that he or she eats.

From that, he had concluded that soba was disgusting and spicy.

But it was worth a try, right?

"Hello, Allen-kun! Anything I can make for you today?" Jerry asked, seeing his favorite Exorcist.

"Um… Jerry-san, could I have a bowl of soba? I want to try it." Allen said with a small smile.

"Sure, Allen-kun! Anything else?" Jerry asked.

"No, I think that's about it…" Allen trailed off, as all the people's jaws in the canteen had dropped to the floor.

"Alright, Allen-kun! Coming right up!" Jerry said, turning back into the kitchen to cook the noodles.

Allen sat with Linali and Lavi at the table, and they eyed him curiously.

"Allen, are you alright? It isn't like you to eat only one thing." Linali said curiously.

Allen smiled at her, saying, "Kanda always eats soba, I wanted to know why he likes it so much. So I decided to try it myself!"

"Allen…" Lavi trailed off as Allen had snapped the chopsticks neatly in half. "Are you sure you know how to eat it?"

Allen smiled, "I've seen Cross eat it tons of times, but he never let me order it. Plus, I've used chopsticks a lot."

Then Kanda had gone in, and seen Allen eating, what, of all things? Soba. The stupid, idiotic Moyashi was eating soba, his precious 'staple' of life. Now, he probably thought, the stupid Moyashi was going to lower his soba to the lower levels, like sweets, for instance.

"Moyashi…" Kanda walked up to the boy, and Allen looked up.

"Oh, good morning, Kanda." Allen smiled.

"What are you doing?" Kanda seethed.

Allen smirked, "I'm eating soba, what else? I thought you would've recognized it, but then, I know how slow you react… so…" Allen efficiently snapped his chopsticks in his hand and tweaked Kanda's nose with it.

Kanda recoiled, and Lavi burst out laughing.

Allen started eating his soba, much to Kanda's annoyance. For some reason, just to spite him, he was slurping loudly, and spilling the soup… everywhere.

"Is this how sloppily you eat!?" Kanda demanded, slamming a fist down onto the table.

Allen smiled, "What does it matter to you? I thought you never liked watching people eat, much less me, of all people."

Kanda smirked, a look that told Allen to run, or die.

"You know what?" Kanda asked, inches from Allen's face.

"What?" Allen met Kanda's eyes with his own, and Kanda saw a heavy blush on the younger boy's cheeks.

In the background all the Finders were frozen, and Linali and Lavi were high-fiving.

"I tend to eat my soba with _bean sprouts_, if you would call them." Kanda said huskily, before closing the gap between the two boy's mouths.

A shrill scream broke the air.

"KYAAAAA!!"

--

**_Nayru: Rawr, Linali just had to ruin it...  
Linali: You know how much of a fangirl I am...  
Nayru: Who cares? I don't own D.Gray-Man btw.  
Lavi: Please review! Next chapter will be up soon!_**


	2. Shot Two

x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.N.O.T.H.I.N.G.S.x

**xS.H.O.T.-.T.W.O.-.T.I.M.C.A.M.P.Yx**

_x.4.3.4.-.W.O.R.D.S.x_

--

Kanda, often, got ticked off at the sight of the golden golem following the Moyashi around.

No, he wasn't jealous. Either that, or he was in denial.

Heavy, falling hard, denial.

And he bet that the stupid gold golf-ball knew too. Once, he saw the golf-ball sticking its tongue at him.

Another time the golf-ball had flown around the Moyashi's head when he was nearby, getting a laugh from the Moyashi. He grimaced. One day, he would get his revenge, and it would be sweet.

One day, he was planning his revenge, when a knock was heard on the door.

Kanda got out of the shower, putting on his undergarments and pants on. He left his shirt unbuttoned.

And lo, behold, Allen was standing in front of the door, in a shirt that was much too long for him.

"Uh… Kanda… Tim… apparently…" Allen stammered, blushing red at the sight of Kanda's unbuttoned shirt.

"Spit it out, Moyashi." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Uh… Tim… took my pants and my clothes… I can't find anything to wear… All that was left was this shirt… it's… way too big… so I thought… if I could… borrow a pair of your pants…" Allen stuttered.

"Why?" Kanda asked, smirking.

"…I don't have… anything on… except for this shirt… I took a shower and Tim snatched my clothes… _all_ of them. Lavi's on a mission and I can't ask him. I can't really go to the Science Department and ask for pants; they'll all stare at me. So I thought… you could…" Allen trailed off.

"In. Now." Kanda pointed to the confines of his room, and Allen dumbly followed.

Allen said uncomfortably in Kanda's room, on the bed, squirming, because Tim had snatched his _underwear_, too.

He blanched when pants were thrown at his face.

"K-Kanda, how am I supposed to put this on, without any underwear…?" Allen asked, a blush on his cheeks.

"_Underwear_, Moyashi? By the time we're done, you won't need to wear any. In fact, you won't be able to walk for a week." Kanda whispered, making Allen lay flush on the bed.

-- No Lemons for Nayru –Apologizes- --

Allen lay sleeping, curled up against Kanda's body. Kanda smiled up at the golden golf ball, who was flapping around Kanda's head now.

"Hey, you, so you really _are_ on my side." He said, before he laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep next to Allen.

--

**_Nayru: I don't own D.Gray-Man. I can't write lemons due to my age, and lack of inspiration...  
Linali: I could help.  
Nayru: Yeah, you could be my ultra scheming partner! ...then again, I pass.  
Allen: -Sighs- Reviews would be nice._**


	3. Shot Three

_x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.N.O.T.H.I.N.G.S.x_

**x.S.H.O.T.-.T.H.R.E.E.-.P.I.L.L.O.W.x**

x.3.2.9.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

--

Allen was tired one day.

It really wasn't his fault, the dark confines of his room was scary, even for a boy of 15.

He didn't miss anything, like a pillow or anything, he just missed… Mana.

He missed the comfort of someone's warmth, to make sure that he was okay. Allen didn't like waking up in the middle of the night to find no one there to comfort him.

That day, Allen was sent on a mission with Kanda.

"Che, hurry up, Moyashi." Kanda said, jumping onto the train.

Allen didn't have the energy to fight back, which made Kanda raise an eyebrow in surprise.

They jumped onto the train, and were sent to their reservation in first-class.

Allen had sat by Kanda, for some reason, Kanda didn't know.

And then the boy had laid his head on Kanda's shoulder, effectively falling asleep, curled against Kanda's body.

First, Kanda wanted to smack the boy and push him onto the floor. But he noticed that the boy was _asleep_, and he had heard about Lavi pushing Allen off the seat in the train once and the said boy had stayed asleep.

So, he just let Allen sleep like that.

And then the boat had turned, making Allen fall off Kanda's shoulder and right _smack_ into his lap.

Correction: A certain part that shouldn't be said around the immature.

Kanda twitched, but he had found another interest: the Moyashi's hair. It was soft, like snow, and it was shiny.

The two boys left the train, Allen feeling refreshed as ever.

"Oi," Kanda said over his shoulder.

"Yes, BaKanda?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Warn me next time when you use me as a pillow." Kanda smirked.

--

**_Nayru: Still don't own DGM.  
Allen: -Looks on a sheet of paper- Nayru is in a rush today to get on her game so she won't reply to reviews until tmr. THank you and hope you review this story!_**


	4. Shot Four

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.N.O.T.H.I.N.G.S.x**_

**x.S.H.O.T.-.F.O.U.R.-.M.A.R.K.E.R.**

_**x.5.7.4.-.W.O.R.D.S.x**_

Lavi grinned as he ran the marker down Allen's asleep face, etching three words into his cheek. He stepped back to admire his handy work.

"Ne, Allen-chan! Wake up, we're at the Order already!!" Lavi crowed, as he shook the boy awake.

"Huh?" Allen stirred awake, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "We're here? Then let's go." He got up, completely oblivious to the words on his cheek.

--

"Hey, Lavi…" Allen poked the boy beside him.

"Yeah, Moyashi?" Lavi asked, hands behind his head.

"Why is everyone staring at me? It's not like I have bird poop all over me, or something…" Allen hissed, "And don't call me Moyashi!"

"I don't really know, Allen," Lavi said, shrugging, "Maybe ask Kanda about it?"

"Why him?" Allen asked.

"Maybe because he's coming around the corner?"

"Crud."

Truth to be told, Kanda Yu was walking around the corner, towards the two boys standing in the hallway.

"Oi, Baka Usagi, Bookman wants to talk to you." Kanda said, his eyes narrowed.

"Okay, Allen, Yu-chan! I'll see you guys later!" Lavi swung an arm around Allen's shoulders before leaving, all the while jabbing Allen in the marker-drawn-cheek.

"Yeowch, Lavi!" Allen exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. Lavi only grinned, departing immediately.

"Moyashi, what are you doing?" Kanda demanded, while Allen still rubbed his cheek.

"My cheek hurts – don't you always rub your cheek when someone jabs you hard?" Allen retorted.

Kanda snorted. "No one's done that to me before, and if they do, they're dead." He said, but caught the sight of Allen's cheek.

"M-M-Moyashi… what the hell is on your cheek?" Kanda said, stepping back a bit.

"Oh, there's something on my cheek? That's funny… I don't think anyone's kissed me on the cheek and the lipstick got on there… I think I should check a mirror…" Allen trailed off, starting to walk.

Kanda grabbed Allen's arm. Allen spun around, blinking. "Yes, Kanda?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me ask you a question, Moyashi." Kanda said in a low voice. "Why do you have those words on your cheek?"

"_Words_?" Allen asked, incredulous, he cursed, "-Censored- that Lavi!"

But then Allen had an idea. He had a very good idea of what was on his cheek.

"Kanda" Allen said, in a sing-songy voice. He jabbed Kanda's cheek – hard.

"That hurt, Baka!" Kanda exclaimed, putting a hand to his cheek.

Allen pouted, which made Kanda blush. "Oh, really?" he asked.

Unknown to Kanda, Allen had brushed Kanda's hand away from his cheek. "Does it hurt? I'll kiss it, and make it better" and he kissed Kanda – on the cheek.

Allen smiled at Kanda, and he turned to walk away, but was caught by Kanda once more.

"Moyashi…" Kanda said, his face red.

"Ye-" Allen was cut off as Kanda kissed him – this time, on the lips.

--  
Allen grinned somewhat, looking in the mirror at his face. He touched his lips with his fingertips, saying, "Baka Yu."  
On his face, on the right cheek, were the words,

_I Love Yu_.

**_Nayruu: Nyaa its so cute! -squeals-  
Lavi: 'Nayru' will now be known as 'Nayruu' because she just found a user named 'Nayru-Chan' thus.. she's using 'Nayruu' so she wont get mixed up with the other user.  
Nayruu: -Panics-  
Linali: -Slaps Nayruu- jeeez!  
Nayruu: Uh... GOOD LUCK TO ME ON FRIDAY FOR THE TALENT SHOWWWW EHHE...  
Linali: Reviews?_**


	5. Shot Five

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.N.O.T.H.I.N.G.S.x**_

**x.S.H.O.T.-.F.I.V.E.-.L.O.T.U.S.x**

_x.8.5.0.-.W.O.R.D.S.x_

Allen glumly stared at the Lotus in Kanda's room. He and Kanda were curled upon the bed, and Allen just stared… at the lotus, which had only one petal left. He realized that Kanda had about a month to live, let alone a week, if he went on one of those dangerous missions again. He sighed heavily, but closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_Don't you wish to save him?_ The voice asked.

Allen stirred somewhat, and opened his eyes. A pale light was in front of him.

_That voice… Mana?_

_It's me, Allen._

_Why are you offering to save him?_ Allen asked the figure, not believing it.

_Because, you love him, don't you? Then, if you do, this is a way to prove that you love him._ Mana said.

--

_Do you accept what you must do, Allen?_ Mana asked the boy, who was panting somewhat, clutching his chest.

_Yes, Mana, I will make sure of it._ Allen said, getting up, as his dream faded.

He woke up, to the smell of green tea, that special scent he was going to miss if Kanda passed away, but he wouldn't, Allen would make sure.

"Kanda, Wake up!" Allen crowed, poking the man in the cheek. The man only stirred, grumbling, "Stopit!" and rolled over, and, apparently, Allen was in his arms, so when Kanda rolled over, Allen rolled over, too.

"Mmf! Can't… breathe… _Kanda!!_" Allen exclaimed, as he was almost 'smothered' by the man.

--

For the hundredth time, Allen sighed. It was a week, and he overheard Komui talking on the phone with the Finder Kanda had left with for the mission. It went something like this.

"He's going to die?" Komui asked, as Allen heard that through the door.

From the phone, the other voice said, "Yeah, I heard about his Lotus, and since he's only got a petal left, and from his injuries, I think that this was going to be the last battle he's going to fight."

Allen left, then, bolting for his lover's room. He panted, somewhat, watching the lotus's last petal waver.

--

When Kanda returned, he was in fine health, but he was really glum.

"Kanda," Allen said, as he and Kanda were in his room, eyeing the lotus. He saw the last petal waver, about to fall. Kanda sat on the bed, as Allen was standing.

"Yes, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I love you, you know that? And if either of us dies, will you promise not to turn me, or if you die, I won't turn you into an Akuma, okay?" Allen asked, smiling.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Moyashi? I'm not dead yet."

Allen shook his head sadly, he had his poker face smashed on his face, but he was crying. "K-K-Kan..Da…" He said; he could feel his body growing cold.

"Yes, Moyashi?" The man asked, annoyed.

"Kiss… me… ple…ase?" Allen asked, in his broken voice. He was shaking, trying to ignore the inevitable coldness.

Kanda got up, and he embraced Allen. His eyes widened in shock. "Moyashi, why is your body so cold?"

Allen smiled up at Kanda, before closing the gap between their lips. Allen closed his eyes, and he smiled against the kiss.

When they broke apart, Kanda let the boy stand, but the said boy just fell forward, like a limp rag doll.

"O-Oi, Moyashi?" Kanda caught the boy, and then looked up at the lotus, but he paled.

The last petal had fallen during their kiss, and he looked down at his hands.

"S-Shouldn't I be dead? What… _Moyashi!!_" He exclaimed, as he shook the boy in his arms.

"_Moyashi!! Moyashi!!"_ He was crying, now, because the once 'Angelic' boy was now… dead. The boy had given his life up for Kanda, because he had loved him that much, and the Destroyer of Time wanted his own lover to live, instead of him.

_K-Kanda…_ Allen's voice rang in Kanda's mind, as Kanda looked up.

_Put your hand… on my heart…_ He said, and Kanda obeyed.

As he did, a bright light engulfed him, and when he looked down, he had a mask clamped in his hand.

"Crown… Clown…" He whispered.

_I may… be dead… but, please, take this with you, and make sure, that you don't turn me into an Akuma…_ Allen said, and Kanda felt warmth on his lips, before it faded away.

--

Kanda looked up at the Akuma, its leering eyes boring into him. It was a level three.

He grinned, invocating Mugen. He would fight for Allen, and he would defeat the Earl in Allen's place.

But there was something different about Mugen. When he invocated it a mask settled over his face, just like Crown Clown did for Allen.

When he destroyed the Akuma, he smiled up at the sky.

"So you're still here for me, Allen." He said quietly, looking towards the Heavens.

The wind blew, the sweet scent of lavender that made Kanda miss the boy, and, along with the wind, came a sentence.

_I love you, Yu-Anata._

--

**_Nayruu: Uwaa! -Sniffles and wipes her eyes- So sad!!  
Allen: You made me die... I can't believe that...  
Nayruu: But.. But! All my other chapter were all humor! I wanted some Angst! I'm a huge fan of Angst!  
Allen: -Starts hitting Nayruu with Crown Clown-  
Nayruu: -Running away- Uhm.. If you have any ideas for the next chapters, please submit them! And please just submit the chapter name, and I will try my best to do a chapter on it! And I won't accept the summaries of any of the chapters, so if you apparantly do, I apologize! -bows while trying to run away- And please read my new fic, Mystic!!_**


	6. Shot Six

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-S.I.X.-.D.I.S.A.P.P.E.A.R.x_

**x.3.2.4.-.W.O.R.D.S.x**

I didn't mean to disappear. Really, I didn't.

I glared at my reflection, cursing at the now-grinning shadow behind me. Why did he have to come in the first place, and why was I here, anyway? I wanted to be with someone, even though if it didn't look like it, he still cared for me, deep underneath.I looked out of the window, and looked at the blue sky. I closed my eyes against it, and I frowned. It was really unfair. I mean, did I even ask for this? I didn't mean to disappear from the Order.

I was there one day, and then, during the night, 'he' came, and took me away. I think that they're still looking for me, I'm sure.

It was a year ago, and I'm still thinking about 'him'. It's unfair, isn't it? Did I really ask for this, when 'he' could've taken someone else? Dad, why did you do this to me? Did I really ask for your punishment, your scorn?

A girl had ran in, and I looked away from the window.

"Come on!" She exclaimed, grabbing my arm, and dragging me upstairs towards the ceiling.

There were about ten cages filled with birds – doves. The girl smiled, walking over to me and snapping her fingers. All of a sudden, the cages flew open and the birds flapped free.

I smiled, laughing.

She had come up behind me, and asked me why I was laughing. I replied with,

"They fly away, and disappear into the sky, just like me." I said.

The girl looked surprised, but she giggled. "Yep, just like you, Allen!"

--

**_I thank _****_Kage Mistress of Shadows for the idea. I'll do FireNose's idea next possibly. I know I don't accept ones with summaries with them, but since FireNose is so eager I'll make an exception. Please review. -bows-. Thanksu, although this one is one-sided pairing.  
Please review still._**


	7. Shot Seven

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

**x.S.H.O.T.-.S.E.V.E.N.-.W.E.D.D.I.N.G.x**

_x.4.2.2.-W.O.R.D.S.x_

"Hey, are you sure about this, Yu-Chan? I mean, the Order will freak." Lavi tightened the tie around his best friend's neck.

"I'm sure." For once, the samurai's voice sounded certain, and not death-threatening. "Komui, River, Linali, Miranda, Crowley, and Allen know, so I don't have to worry. I'm twenty, Lavi. That's old enough. And the Earl is dead anyway, so we don't have to worry. Snake-eyes died at the hands of the Earl so he won't be after Allen anymore. That I'm happy for."

Lavi chuckled, saying, "Wait till the Order sees who Yu-Chan is marrying!!"

--

Linali checked the veil one time. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

The bride nodded, well, you couldn't see 'her' head, but 'she' nodded. "Yeah."

"That dress looks so good on you, wait till Kanda takes you to bed!!" She exclaimed, getting an indignant remark from the bride. "Linali!!"

Well, no sense denying it, he has taken you to bed a couple of times…" She trailed off, and giggled.

--

The Finders in the Order were buzzing about Kanda Yu's wedding. They were all seated in the pews, and Lavi and Kanda were standing beside the priest, Kanda was the groom, and Lavi was his best man. Kanda was wearing a black suit (As always…) and Lavi was wearing one with red on it. The Priest was none other then Cross Marian! (MWUAHAHAH! I got it from Uruhara and Sachi-sama from DeviantART, as always...)

The Bride walked in, accompanied by Komui, who was the one giving the bride away. The bride had a white veil, with a chest-hugging top and a flaring-somewhat dress. It was criss-crossed at the front, and was semi-see-through.

Lavi got a nosebleed, looking at the bride through the veil. It was designed to be more translucent at the front then on the back and sides.

The ceremony began, and Cross did his best to not use the bride's name, much to the Order's curiosity.

"And now, Kanda Yu, you may now kiss the bride, Allen Walker." Cross finished, a little smirk on his face. He whispered to the bride, "You're paying my debts later."

Kanda, a faint blush on his face, lifted the veil, and Lavi grinned behind Kanda's back, much to a red bride. He – Kanda – kissed Allen Walker.

The Finders, for some apparent reason, half of them died from blood loss. One half of that part who did not died from blood loss nodded in agreement. The other half just fainted.

And there you have it. The wedding of Kanda Yu and Allen Walker. They turned around, and they – Kanda, actually – smiled.

Much to the Order's amazement, Kanda swept Allen up bridal style, and whispered into the younger boy's ear, "You owe me tonight."

And they lifed happily ever after, in each other's company.

-From the diary logs of Nayruu.

--

**_Nayruu: I thank FireNose for the idea. Thanksu so much! -Huggies- You're awesome, Lol XD  
Allen: Uh.. seriously...  
Nayruu: Yushu, please review! And add ideas for the next chapters, mmkay?_**


	8. Shot Eight

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.E.I.G.H.T.-.C.O.F.F.E.E.x_

x.3.4.5.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

Komui Li was having a bad day.

Of course, to the Science Department, every day with Komui was bad.

But when the Supervisor got coffee-deprived, things were gonna get hectic.

"LINALIIIIIII! WHERE IS MY COOOOFFFFEEEEEEEE!!" Komui screamed from the pile of work. He was signing his name everywhere on the desk, much to the Department's embarrassment. Hoo-boy, they were gonna have a lot of work later.

Linali came in, her hair flying everywhere. "I'm sorry, Nii-san! There's a coffee shortage, and since you fell asleep, I served everyone else! There isn't a coffee bean left…" She trailed off as the end of a bazooka gun was pointed towards the Science Department.

"You will pay!" Komui said threatengly, the end clicking.

"No, Nii-san!" Linali exclaimed, running in front of the bazooka gun. "Don't hurt them!"

Komui started wailing then, he wanted to kill the Department, but his dear little sister wouldn't let him. It was really sad, wasn't it?

"Oh, I know!!" Komui exclaimed, jumping up. "I will have Komurin grow coffee beans! Therefore the science department will never run out!!"

--

"Komui, what're we doing here?" Allen asked, sitting on the couch with none other then Kanda Yu.

A cup with a strange purple substance was in front of them. The two boys stared at it with suspicion.

"This is a new coffee Komurin VI grew! It's supposed to be a coffee… frankly I don't know why it's purple…" He trailed off.

"Uh, Komui…" Allen started, as Kanda looked at the cup, upsetting the contents immediately.

"Coffee is supposed to be black, or brown. I don't even have a clue what it is! Why the heck is it purple?" Kanda demanded.

"I don't drink coffee." Allen stated, sighing.

The two boys blinked at each other, then they had a good idea.

"Komui!" Allen chirped, picking up the other mug, and walking over to Komui.

"We have something to show you." Kanda smirked, and the two boys tied Komui to a chair, opened his mouth, and dumped the contents of the cup into his mouth.

It was a major side effect, Allen recalls.

It was a stupid thing, Kanda claims.

So why were the two boys tied together, in a master bedroom, with two handcuffs, one around their wrists, and the other around their necks?

--

I don't own D.Gray-Man. This was an instant spur-of-my-mind. I don't drink coffee, No offense, but it's like, nasty to me. I was getting high off of an empty coffee canister for the heck of it, even though I hate coffee and how it tastes and smells. Please bear with me, and review this story.


	9. Shot Nine

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.N.I.N.E.-.B.I.R.T.H.D.A.Y.x_

x.4.7.2.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

"Kanda!" Allen ran up to the Japanese with a singy-songy voice.

"Guess what day it is today!" Allen asked, smiling.

"What?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

Allen giggled, grinning. "It's your _birthday_, you dolt!"

Kanda was taken aback, somewhat. How could he have forgotten?

"Smurthday, Birthday, who cares." Kanda snorted, turning around to walk away.

"But… _Kanda_!!" Allen wailed, following the Japanese teen. He had a small box in his hand. "I got you a gift!"

"Keep your gift." Kanda snapped, quickening his pace. "I don't even know _why_ a stupid idiotic bean sprout like you even got to become an Exorcist."

"Kanda!" Allen exclaimed again, and Kanda stopped, and he spun around, slapping the boy across the face.

"There is nothing between us, you idiot! Do I have to slap some sense into you!?" Kanda practically screamed, and turned to walk away, much faster now.

"Kanda…" Allen whispered, tears threatening to fall. He looked at the retreating back of the man, and he clenched the present box in his hand so hard, that it broke with a crack.

--

"Allen, are you alright?" Lavi asked, worried for the teen.

The white haired teen looked up with sullen eyes. Lavi almost noted that they were puffy and red. "Yeah. I'm alright." He said quietly.

"What about your gift? Didja give it to Yu-Chan?" Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was an audible _smack_ and a yell of pain, and Allen got up furiously, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't." He said, the tears now falling freely, "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Damned. Name. Again!!" He spat, walking off.

"Ah… so he turned you down, Allen…" Lavi said thoughtfully, rubbing the angry mark on his cheek.

--

Kanda slammed the door to his room, and undressed himself, getting ready for bed.

He glanced at his lotus, and noticed a small box next to it. It was half-crushed, half-uncrushed.

He opened the box gingerly, and its contents spilled out.

The box was filled with tiny origami stars, with small cranes to boot. A small, silver little trinket upon a chain fell out, casting reflections on the wall from the moonlight.

Kanda raised the bracelet and looked at it. It was a small chain, and it showed a moon with a star in the middle.

Kanda bit his lip to realize his mistake. His back was towards the window, and something crossed the moon's light, casting a shadow.

He spun around quickly, but the shadow disappeared. A single card was left in its place.

Kanda opened the window, grabbed the card, and read it with a pounding heart.

_I just found out,_

_That you hated me._

_Don't worry,_

_This won't change us._

_Hope you don't mind._

_-Allen_

_--_

**_Althought I wanted this to be a happy fic, it just spun out of my control. I really hope that you don't mind. Probably this would count as Yullen too. I don't own D.Gray-Man.  
This would also count as Kanda Yu's Birthday Fic. Hope he enjoys it._**


	10. Shot Ten

x

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.T.E.N.-.C.A.T.x_

x.1.4.1.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

Allen often thought Kanda resembled a cat.

He'd really think about that for a while, and wonder if Kanda could be something else, but he shrugged – Kanda reminded him of a cat the most.

If he'd have to think of himself as an animal, he'd probably be a puppy.

A lost puppy, since his parents threw him out, and a hopeless one, because sometimes he fell into holes and he couldn't get out.

But about Kanda being a cat, sometimes they could work together and solve things, right?

That's why, when Allen fell into holes, Kitty-Kanda would be there to help him up.

But, since dogs and cats don't mix, they'd get into fights.

It was worth it, right? They'd be able to show their affection without anyone knowing.

So it was good to have a Kitty-Kanda-Friend, right?

--

**_AAH IM SO SORRY! Since summer break is here I've been going on this game all day these days... sorry. I don't really go to work on my stories. I'll try harder, though! D Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's short. My idea-bag is running low. I think there's a hole in it somewhere... And All my ideas are... erm.. sad and dark, if you must.  
-Nayruu_**


	11. Shot Eleven

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.E.L.E.V.E.N.-.S.O.N.G.x_

x.2.4.7.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

Kanda didn't actually like songs.

Either they were too slow, too loud, too soft, too…

Well, you get the point.

Kanda Yu does not like songs.

No songs, whatsoever.

If he ever heard one, he'd curl up and stab himself with Mugen.

That was before he heard Allen play the piano.

He had overheard one day, that Allen was looking for 'his other half'

"Allen, you spend all day playing that song. Doesn't it get old?" Lavi asked the boy, as he smiled.

"No, because I'm looking for my 'one', and when I play the piano the song will appear in their mind when I play. That's who I'm looking for." Allen said, and he turned to the piano and began to play.

Kanda's eyes widened as words appeared in his mind by magic. Lavi had stopped, and turned behind him, where he could hear faint chanting.

The only one behind him was none other then Kanda. Lavi's eye widened and he pointed towards Kanda, stuttering all the while.

"K-K-Kanda!" He exclaimed, as Kanda raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Pushing the redhead away, he strode over to Allen, and touched his shoulder.

"Yes, Kanda?" He asked, turning around, as Kanda's lips hovered over his.

"_As your silver eyes tremble on That night, a shining 'You' is born._" He said quietly, pressing his lips to Allen's.

Maybe songs weren't so bad after all.

Then again, life with the Moyashi won't be so bad, would it?

--

_**For those of you who do not get it, I apologize.  
Allen is looking for the person who will love him, no matter the cost. He plays the piano, in hopes that whoever listens to it will be his love. When Lavi asks him how will he tell, Allen says that the words will appear in their head. There you have it!  
Please review!**_


	12. Shot Twelve

x

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.T.W.E.L.V.E.-.C.U.S.T.A.R.D.x_

x.3.6.9.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

Allen, in entirely, liked eating custard. It was sweet and it had a mellow yellow look to it. (Or whatever color you decided it to be).

Kanda, on the other hand, didn't like sweets. He liked the flavor of his soba. Allen thought that Kanda was strange, to not like sweet things! As in, sugar once in a while or a mint here and there!

But no! Every single time Kanda would eat Allen would try to catch him eating something sweet, like a custard tart.

He even got suspicious so he even stuck a video camera in his room! (Courtesy of Lavi, obviously)

"Allen!" Lavi had run up to the boy, while he was eating a custard tart.

"Yes?" Allen looked up, the spoon hanging out of his mouth.

"I caught him! Custard tarts For the Win!" Lavi shot his arm up, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Got an idea?" Allen asked, looking up at Lavi.

He grinned back. "Yep."

--

Kanda blinked at the custard in front of him. Actually, it was in front of Allen, and he was eating it with an amused expression.

"Ne, Kanda wants to eat it too!" Lavi appeared out of nowhere, sticking a large piece of watermelon in his mouth. "'Ee 'ah 'zo jea' loz!" He exclaimed, the huge piece wedged in his mouth.

"Excuse me, Lavi?" Allen asked, looking up from his tart to his friend's stuffed face.

Lavi made a face, swallowed his watermelon piece (With great difficulty, I might add) "I said, 'He is so jealous!'."

Allen giggled, looking back at Kanda. Waving the fork in front of the samurai's face, he asked, "Want some?"

"Like I'd ever."

Allen shrugged, and Kanda just watched the younger boy eat, with a bored expression on his face.

In reality, he did want some, but that would crush his reputation to ROCK BOTTOM.

When there was hardly any left (Save for a chunk of custard and part of the crust.)

Allen picked them up, and much to Kanda's surprise, stuck it in Kanda's mouth.

Then Allen and Lavi got up, waving to Kanda, and left.

He just sat there, stunned. Did that Moyashi stick something in his mouth?

--

**_Nayruu: Nice ending, eh? Any suggestions for the next chapter? :3 Oh btw, I'm still dead --"_**


	13. Shot Thirteen

_**Okii Okii So.. School has started and I'm not allowed on games on the weekdays. NEVER FEAR! THIS IS THE TIME WHERE I SHALL BE UPDATING STUFFS LIKE THIS STORY AND KTWNW WHICH SEEMS REEAAAAAALLY LONELY OVER THERE. :D SO, I LOOK FORWARD TO THE MASSIVE SPAMS OF REVIEWS AND THE OCCASIONAL 'GaiaOnline' THING! :3. Oh, I might be changing my Pen Name soon :D so keep a lookout!  
Disclaimer: I don't Own DGM**_

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.T.H.I.R.T.E.E.N.-.B.A.M.B.O.O.x_

x.2.5.4.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

"Allen!" Lavi's slap-happy voice rang through the halls, hitting the sensitive ears of Allen Walker.

Said boy turned around, as Lavi glomped him in his full glomping glory.

"Allen! Kanda will be off on a mission! Komui says it's super dangerous!!" Lavi said, happiness and concern melded together.

Allen blinked, and said, "Why should I care? That man only cares about himself."

Lavi grinned, shoving a parcel in his hands.

"…Lavi? A bamboo plant?"

"Not just any 'bamboo plant'! It's a 'Lucky Bamboo plant'! It's said to give luck to the bearer! Now give that plant to Kanda!!" Lavi exclaimed, grinning

"Bu-But… AAH!!" Allen exclaimed as Lavi just pushed him into Kanda.

"Moyashi, what are you doing here?" Kanda asked, that dark glare in his eyes again.

"BaKanda! I was with… Lavi?" He turned around, but Lavi had disappeared, somehow, in the span of 3 seconds.

Kanda was surprised as a bamboo plant was thrust into his arms. He was really surprised, as he had never seen a bamboo plant since he had left Japan.

"Here, Lavitoldmethatbambooplantsgivegoodluckand…" he took a deep breath, "Thatyouweregoingonadangerousmissionandhereisyourgoodluckcharm."

Kanda blinked, then he said, "This thing's too heavy to lug around."

Allen's heart fell, but why?

He pressed his lips to the younger boy's, and effectively slipping off the red ribbon around the boy's neck. He held it up for the boy to see.

"This is all I will be needing." Kanda smirked.

Allen waited for Kanda to return, and he would greet him – with a kiss.

**_WooWoo! :D GO KANDA! Reviews?_**


	14. Shot Fourteen

Omg, you don't know how long it took me. It's 1172 words, a new record. It's so angsty, though. I cried so hard when I was planning this out. I don't own D.Gray-Man, and I appreciate the support you all have given me. Sorry, Uh.. go ahead and read the story now. I'm not gonna put a note at the bottom, so I'll just say it here. Please review. Thankyou, and have a good night. I have to go to bed...

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.F.O.U.R.T.E.E.N.-.D.O.N.T.-.L.O.O.K.-.B.A.C.K.x_

x.1-1-7-2.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

Allen knew that Kanda only had two petals left.

Of course, they were on a mission, and that was impossible to keep Kanda, and himself, out of danger.

They had destroyed the Akuma, collected the Innocence, when another dilemma arose.

Tyki Mikk had knocked them unconscious, and had taken their Innocence away, well; Allen had a funny green bracelet around his wrist which inhibited any movement of Innocence activation.

Rhode turned Kanda into her 'toy', beating him, kicking him, bruising him in what ever way she thought possible.

"S-Stop it!" Allen screamed one day, and Rhode looked up. She flashed a maniac's grin.

"Oh, you're so cute, when you're screaming like that. He doesn't feel pain anymore, see?" She rammed a blade into Kanda's side. The man coughed up blood, but Allen screamed.

"S-Stop it! Leave him alone!" Allen cried out, tears falling down his cheeks.

Rhode looked at him strangely. Then she had a great idea. "If I leave him alone," She licked the blade that she had drawn from Kanda. "Ew," she made a face, "Not sweet. Anyway, if I leave him alone, will you be my doll?"

Allen stared at her for almost an eternity. Slowly he nodded. "Fine. Leave. Him. Alone. And, you are to feed him. Do NOT let him starve, or I will kill you. Agreement met?" he asked, and Rhode nodded, grinning. She dragged Kanda towards the wall, unlocked Allen's cuffs, and placed Kanda in his place. To Allen, she nodded towards the wall on the other side, where the door opened.

He walked though; looking into Kanda's anguished eyes.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't bear to see you hurt."

--

_Crunch_._ Crack. Slam. Drip…_

It never seemed to end. The endless days of torture. They had stopped feeding me anything long ago. I was thin, nothing could help. They found out that my Innocence was healing me, so they stopped the food. I was hungry, but that feeling faded. So did everything else. All I could feel was pain. Pain, pain… pain…

A line of crimson splashed across my face. The prick of pain began again, a small pin, then it became bigger, and bigger, and finally, when I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed.

The girl only giggled a sound more like crows.

"Don't you like the pain, Allen?" she asked, pouting in front of my face. I looked at her shoes and at her shoes only. Looking at her directly took so much of my strength. Now and then my stomach would growl. God, I was so hungry, so weak…

"Allen! You're so cute! Lying on the floor in your own pit of blood!" She smirked, taking out a really sharp blade. "I'm gonna end it all! And, I'll give you a head-start! You're to get out of here within a day! Good luck!" She exclaimed, ramming a blade into my side, blood gushing out, and swiftly pulling it out. "It starts now!" She laughed, leaving the room.

I laid there for eternity, then, I slowly, painstakingly got up to my feet. I winced as the feeling of unstable legs and broken bones in three places rushed up to my head.

Panting because the blood loss was making my head swim, I stumbled down the hall. Not one person passed me. Hn, Rhode was setting this up as a game.

Remembering where Kanda was kept took a while, all my memories had were pain, crimson rain, pain, cracks, laughs, screams…

I stumbled down the hallway, and something rang out, "Thirty minutes left! Hurry up, Al-Len!"

I found the doorway Kanda was kept. Funny, he was still in the same position as last time, but he was blindfolded.

"Hu-R-y…" my voice came out in a raspy whisper. Immediately Kanda's head swiveled around, to look at me. "Who…?"

"…No… need of… telling…" I whispered, my voice burning my throat like hell.

Kanda shut up. "I'm… gon…na… unlock… you… ok…ay?" I stopped for a breath, it was so hard breathing, "Then… run… run and don…'t… look b…ack…"

"What about you?" Kanda asked, a sneer to his face.

"Do…n't worry about… me… just… get out… of here… I'll… die anyway…" I whispered, my vision fuzzy, my arms going numb.

I fumbled with the lock, a simple code, and removing it took almost all my strength.

It clattered to the floor with a loud slam. Then Kanda removed the ropes on his own.

I smiled softly. Kanda was safe. He was going to live.

"I… love you… Kanda…" I whisper, before the darkness engulfed me, burning and charring my insides to hell.

--

I heard the clatter of a lock, and I flexed my arms. The lock was gone. I could move again.

I shook my hands vigorously, to get the blood flowing. And then I turned around, ripping the blindfold off to look at my rescuer, at least I'll get him or her out as a thank-you.

Looking around, I searched for my captive. Then I heard Allen's feeble voice.

"I… love you… Kanda…" And a small thud.

I spun around, and saw Allen, sitting on the floor, smiling despite his condition.

He was all skin and bones, several bones out of place, a bone on his leg looked bad, completely swollen, and his arm looked broken. His body was black-and-blue with bruises, and his skin was unnaturally pale.

I hoisted him up, bridal style, because I knew I would hurt him if I didn't hold him right.

I felt for a pulse, barely there, and it was slow.

Lub…Dub… …Lub… Dub… It seemed like it was trying its best to be there.

"Congratulations, Allen! You've won! But, seeing as you're dead, Sweet Dreams!" Rhode's voice boomed out.

Allen's chest rose sharply, and then it fell with a small sigh, rise, fall, rise, fall…

I panicked, because, in truth, the one person I cared about was going to die.

I ran, ran for something that I couldn't see. I had to get Allen out of here, away from this place.

--

I woke up. Funny, I thought I had died… it felt so real, the touch of nothingness, the ice-cold kiss of death. The slow but sharp pain of everything being cut away, like a doll who fell, fell down, into the depths of the hole…

A man was looking at me intently, his raven-blue eyes worried. He was pretty, could be a girl, I thought.

And to his right was a boy with an eye patch. A bandanna held his hair up. Next to him was a girl with really short hair. Beside her was a man with glasses with purple hair.

"Baka Moyashi, don't you know how much we worried about you?" The raven haired man barked.

"Stop that, Kanda! He just woke up!" The girl scolded. Looking at me, she asked, "How do you feel, Allen?"

"Al-Len…?" I asked, flinching. It hurt my throat. But I had to get my message across. "Who… is… that? Who… are… you? …Who am… I?"


	15. Shot Fifteen

_NIGHTNIGHT EVERYONE. I MUST GET TO BED. I WILL ATTEMPT TO ANSWER STUFF. IT'S BEDTIME! -DIVES INTO BED WHICH IS CONVENINTLY LOCATED AT THE NEXT USA HOUSE IN THE CLOSET- Whoa. Spam!  
I dont own DGM, no matter how much i wnat to. I even asked the bank if they could lend me 1000+k in bucks to buy DGM. they said no. _

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.F.I.F.T.E.E.N.-.I.N.N.O.C.E.N.C.E.x_

x.2.4.0.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

Kanda, in his own words, thought that Innocence was easy to steal.

Not the green-piece earth-maddening shard, but the real deal.

The small fragment of a human mind that can render one speechless.

His breath was stolen the first time it was set on a young boy.

Age fifteen, alabaster skin, pale sky blue eyes, and white hair. A strange combination, but it suited him so fine.

His body reacted violently to its mind, so, without the body's wishes, the mind kicked in.

"I don't want to touch a cursed person like you." Kanda heard himself speak, and his 'inner' Kanda screeched.

So, thus began a battle, Inner Kanda versus Real Kanda.

(A/N OKAY THIS IS LIKE AT 9:58, I'M SO TIRED AND THIS IS SOUNDING CRAZY BUT I PROMISE A CRACK-ISH-FIC NEXT TIME. MAYBE. JUST MAYBE. K? THANKYOU. DAMMIT, STUPID GREEN LINES WONT LEAVE ME ALONEE)

-- (Let's just skip to the end. I'm lazy.)

Inner Kanda had won. Allen was his. But, apparently…

"YUU-CHAN! ALLEN WON'T TALK TO ME!" Lavi wailed, jumping onto the teen.

"It's cause you _kissed_ me in the canteen. Plus, everyone was there." Allen sighed, appearing out of nowhere.

"You did _what?_" Kanda demanded, a dark aura surrounding him.

Lavi screamed, as Allen hissed, "Told you _so_."

In front of Lavi, Kanda seized Allen's shirt and kissed him roughly.

Lavi grinned. Turning towards the doors, he screamed,

"THE MONEY'S MINE, SUCKERS!!"


	16. Shot Sixteen

_HIII :3 AS I PROMISED, A CRACK! FIC FOR YOU ALL! IT WAS FEATURED FROM A STORY I READ BUT I CANNOT REMEMBER DUE TO MY DARNED MEMORY AND ALGEBRA. :3 SO ENJOY!  
Dah Disclamah: Don't own DGM, do I? Now, if i did... -Reads off a list-_

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.S.I.X.T.E.E.N.-.A.N.I.M.A.L.-.B.R.E.E.Z.E.x_

x.6.2.4.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

…Wait for it…

…Waiting…

…Wait… a... moment…

POOF!

The explosion rocked the windows of the Black Order.

"KOMUIIIII!!" Allen screamed, running towards the man in a beret.

"Oh, Haha! You look so cute, Allen!" Komui exclaimed, a hand to his mouth. "In fact, we all look cute! Even my dear little Komurin!"

Truth to be told, Komui was right. Allen screamed and pointed at the now-not-so-scary-looking Komurin, where he could see his reflection.

"I-I-I-I'm half DOG!!" He screamed, clutching the ears at the top of his head.

"Nope! You were infused with animal DNA!" Komui exclaimed, smiling. "You're so cute!" he petted Allen on the head. Much to Allen's horror, his tail started wagging.

"Says the man with the bird wings and beak." Komui blinked, looking into the Komurin to check his reflection.

"OH MY –Sqwack- I'M A BIRD! –Squack-" Komui exclaimed, flapping his ears – er, wings, around. "Linali's gonna –Sqwack- kill me!"

"Oh, I saws Linali earliers. She's gots a squirrel's taily." Allen said, raising an eyebrow.

"Allen… is it me… or are you –Sqwack- talking funny? –Sqwack-!" Komui asked, surprised.

"Whats? I ish not talking funneh! You haf got to be kidding meh! Nooooz!" Allen exclaimed, surprised.

Komui laughed. "Sqwack!"

"I ish goings to finds Kanda-Smanda Panties!" Allen wailed, running off.

--

"Yuu-Chan! Wake up!" Lavi exclaimed, bouncing on Kanda's bet.

"Eh, what's the matter?" Kanda asked, getting up. He felt something on his head twitch.

"Kyaa! Kanda's a kitty!" Lavi exclaimed, giggling.

"Lavi, take off those dorky ears." Kanda said, annoyed, tugging the ears. They felt REAL.

"Owwie! Kanda! Stop it!!" Lavi wailed, a hand over his head. "You have it too! Plus you've got a TAIL."

Kanda froze. Looking around, he saw a sleek black tail on his… butt.

Someone knocked on the door.

"What!?" Kanda exclaimed, a peeved voice on his face.

"Kanda-Wancyy!" Allen's voice was heard. "Helps mee! I can'ts talks wite!" Allen wailed.

Lavi bounced over to the door and opened it. "Allen-Chan! So good to join us! Yu-Chan here has cat ears!!"

Allen looked around at Kanda. The other saw doggy ears, white ivory against snow. Allen started laughing.

Tim came out of no where, a yellow bird.

"Ooh! Komui-Woomi ish a birdy! Happy bird-day!" Allen exclaimed, smiling.

Darn, Kanda wanted to kiss him. He was really cute with the floppy ears and the funny way he spoke.

"Linali is a squirrel…" Lavi said, rubbing his chin. "Kanda's a cat, you're a dog, I'm a bunny… OH GOD!!" he screamed, running out.

"…He doesn't tink tat teh Noahs-Shmoas haf been affected?" Allen asked, looking at Kanda.

"Think so?" Kanda asked, taking Allen's hand and following Lavi.

"Bu- Kanda-Shuu! I can find meh own waaay!" Allen exclaimed, being dragged.

--

"Ty-Pon!" Lavi exclaimed, blasting open the door.

A Tyki with Wolf Ears and tail was sitting in the corner, sulking. "I look funny, don't I?" he said, turning around.

"BULLSEYE!" he exclaimed, proceeding to have his way with the redhead.

"H-H-Hey, Ty-Pon! It's… not time…!" Lavi exclaimed, but to no avail.

"UWAAAA!!" Lavi's scream echoed the halls of the Order.

"Do you thinks tat Lavi-Shu is in twoble?" Allen asked, he was mentally yelling at himself because of the funny way he talked.

"Think so?" Kanda asked, a lecherous grin on his face.

He kissed Allen.

The young boy's eyes widened, and he felt something CLINK around his neck.

"Wha? A collar?" Allen's eyes widened. Looking at Kanda, he saw that same perverted smirk as he saw on Cross. Kanda also held the other end of the leash. A set of keys dangled in his hand.

"You're mine, _puppy_." Kanda smirked, and so, Allen was forced to spend the day with the Perverted Kitty.

--

_CRACK I TELL YOU! CRACK. CRAAAAAAAAAAACK! THEY TURN INTO ANIMALS! :O  
People who did not make an appearance but still got planned:  
Rhode: Crane  
Linali: Squirrel  
Johnny: Shark (LOL)  
Chaoji: Pig (MUWAHHAHA)  
River: Turtle (OMG WTF BULLCRACKERS?  
Kkay have a nice day! 3 Reviews?_


	17. Shot Seventeen

_**I swear i should make this a fanfic when i have time.  
It was supposedly an emo fic, with Kanda loving Allen, Allen a Noah, and Allen dies.  
It's a queer, queer world, right? Suddenly I'm traveling down a path where I don't know where it leads, but it does, and it ends up here.  
It's strange, isnt it?  
Disclaimer: Don't own DGM, I tried buying it on Ebay, not enough money. Then again, I dont even have a credit card.**_

_**X.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N.-.T.R.A.N.S.F.U.S.I.O.N.S.x_

**x.1,5,0,5.-.W.O.R.D.S.x**

His feet plodded across the ground in an almost melodious matter. He was headed in no apparent direction, somewhere he could find sanctuary, without anyone to stare at him.

Ever since he was found out as the 'Fourteenth', he was banished from the Black Order. There, walking along a ditch in a road, he was found by the Earl.

_"Allen Walker." The Earl said, that same sickening smile on his face, "Have you thought about it?"_

_Allen looked up, into the fevered red eyes of the Earl. Did they just glint gold? "Yes."_

_"What is your answer?" The Earl asked, interested._

_The white haired boy glared, and replied with, "I'll get revenge on the Order. You just watch. I'll do it on my own, as the Noah of Melody."_

_The Earl shook his head softly, as if he was chiding a child. "Oh, come now, Allen, you can't do that on your own."_

_Allen grinned, up into the eyes of the Earl. "Of course. I'll do it on my own."_

_"Surely you resist?" _

_"No, I'm sure. I'll call on you when I'm ready."_

That was so long ago. Allen pushed back the hair on his head, tossed his head back, and he invocated his Innocence.

The skilled claws sheared clump after clump of his hair away. On the run, he hadn't had the time to cut his hair. Now he did, and his hair was relatively short. It was once mid-back length, and now it came to his neck, with wisps dangling off.

He grinned to the small bird on his shoulder, and up to the golden speck in his hair.

"Well, Tim, Leran, let's go." Allen said, setting off. "Not much longer, I say." He said, Crown Clown trailing behind him. There was no need to keep it hidden much longer.

Leran, the black sparrow, cawed a melody, taking off to the sky, flapping around in a circle around Allen's head high up in the sky, and the ground rumbled.

"Master." The crowed, men who looked like disfigured Akuma crowed, and Allen smiled.

"My little sheep," he crooned, "Let's take down the Order, shall we?"

They all burst into applause, transfiguring into doves, and flew off.

--

The first time he realized it Kanda was hit like a bullet had torn through his heart.

Allen was in trouble, he swore. Those days were so hellish.

He was banished from the Order, and Kanda missed him for some reason.

He was up on the roof, watching the sky, like he always did when Allen was there.

Quote, 'Was', he was long gone now. Probably was killed by the Earl.

There was no possible reason he was alive. So why couldn't he let go of him?

He saw a multitude of white doves, all flying towards him.

Then, with the first bang, they morphed into men, dropped down into the throng of the Order, and opened fire.

Kanda cursed, in all his time fighting Akuma, the Earl had never let on that he was making a new Akuma.

He activated Mugen, jumped into the fray, and destroyed five.

A small box appeared out of nowhere, and it formed into a large cube. Slowly the doors opened, and a familiar face walked out.

He had that same serene smile like he always did, and Kanda's heart nearly stopped looking at him.

"You're supposed to be _dead_!" Kanda exclaimed, disbelief in his voice.

"…You really thought that? I thought you were my friend." The familiar voice cut through his heart like a knife. "I guess the Order brainwashes everyone. Like so, I'd like you to meet my friends." He gestured to the men beside him, who stood protectively around him. "They're complicated to make, I swear. I had no help, whatsoever. Aren't you proud of me?" he asked, smiling.

--

Komui stared in the screen, showing the confrontation of Allen and Kanda. Allen looked the same, a little older, longer hair, a bit taller, and he had that same smile on his face. Slowly his lips moved, and Komui caught the words.

"It's called, 'transfusion', You take the blood of the one you use, and you insert it into an animal. Then, you cut out the person's heart." Allen said, patting the sparrow on his shoulder. "This here's name is Leran. He was my first successful transfusion. Simply put, He'll go anywhere I go. And he makes a perfect companion to Timcampy."

"You _monster_!" Kanda snarled, going into a crouch and running at Allen.

The boy only smiled, and a transfusion man came out, and got skewered instead of Allen.

"The good thing about Transfusions," Allen said, biting his arm until it bled, "Is that they need my blood. If they die, like this," he dribbled a drop of his blood into the man's open mouth. Instantly the color returned, and the man turned into a dove. "Is that they can be revived. Isn't that handy?"

The dove was white, with a red streak of his blood on its hair.

"The more it drinks my blood, the redder it comes. Leran here, somehow was black the more it hung out with me. He's sweet, isn't he?" the bird chirped happily, jumping on his shoulder.

Kanda was staring emptily. It was hard to believe that this was the boy that he adored so much.

"You're still clinging onto that hopeless feeling? Feelings will only get in the way in this war. You can't trust anyone. I learned that myself." His face turned into a sad smile. "I trusted them so much. I fought for them, bled for them. I even died for them. But what did they do? They banish me out. So, sorta useless, neh?"

Kanda shook with rage. "Shut up!!" He screamed, "Shut up, you fucking little bitch!!"

"Hm, strong words much, right?" Allen asked, laughing. "Your face is so funny."

Kanda rammed into Allen, slamming him into the wall. "You're still a Moyashi in my eyes. Get up, Baka."

Allen wiped away the blood on his face. He grinned savagely. "First rule about Noah: Upset one, you upset all. Upset the weakest one, you upset the strongest. Now, here's a question. What is my Noah name?"

"Severity." Kanda snapped. "I don't have games to play with a child."

"Child, you say? What does that make you?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow. Crown Clown flared to life, and the pentagram on Allen's forehead twisted into a skull, and crosses outlined his forehead. "My skin doesn't get dark," Allen drawled, "Unless, you want it to?" the gray skin crept across his skin, turning his hair white like a ghost.

"Stop it!" Kanda exclaimed, traumatized.

"Hm, it seems your backup has come." Allen said, squinting. "Fifteen new Exorcists, and you've still not reached the General Rank? How shameful."

Kanda attempted to ram into Allen again, but something stopped him.

Allen jumped into the air, shouting, "The show has arrived, the stars have appeared, and now, the heroes are here!" he said, and a multitude of dolls appeared in his arms.

He threw them up in the air, and they became the Noah Family.

"I must say," The Earl said, patting Allen's head thoughtfully, "You did a wonderful job, Melody."

Allen smiled serenely. "What was that about me not being able to do things on my own?"

"I was wrong," the Earl replied, "I guess some Noahs can do things on their own."

Allen stepped forward, into midair.

"My name is Allen Walker, and I'll be performing for you tonight."

The Transfusions crowed happily, shouts of angry men filled the night.

"These are my pretties," Allen said, informing the still Exorcists. "But, I guess I should tell you my story first?"

"I served the Order loyally, like any other Exorcist. I guess Leverrier is still alive?" Allen looked at Lulubell, who nodded, "He's alive and kicking."

"Well, our star has just arrived." Allen said, happily amused. "Lets see, after that, I was banished, since Mister 'High Inspector' thought I was a threat. Boy, he was wrong. And, after that I began my own projects, these Transfusions. A work of art, if I must say. Have you met Leran? He's my pet sparrow. Smart boy, he is."

Kanda was getting ticked off, on how he was raving about his life.

"Enjoy the Show, Exorcists. It'll be your last. Oh, wait," he said, thinking to himself. "Each member of our show will have a part. Our show shall be 14 days long, so, just try to stay alive until the end, right?

"Oh, and Kanda?" He looked towards the Japanese man.

"What, Moyashi?" he barked, annoyed.

"I've always loved you." Allen said, quietly, "I'll spare your life. Consider this a 'debt repaid' We, the Noah family, will not attack you, no matter what you're doing. That's why my Transfusions didn't attack you. Now," He turned towards everyone else. "The show begins!"

The Transfusions jumped up into the air, and the Noahs' eyes gloated with pleasure as the bloodshed began.

--

**_I bet you're all pissed off at me.  
I swear I'll get, "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!? OMG YOU GOTTA MAKE A SEQUAL!"  
Here's my reply: If i have enough time, enough reviews on my other stories, and whether I'll get em done or not, I'll make it a fanfic.  
Please review. Thanks, and I'm off to sleep. Night, everyone. Luv you all._**


	18. Shot Eighteen

_-Pokes the object that is in her ear- ...Uhmmm Hii...  
-Waves- Enjoy the story! It's for __**Kaichou-Chan**_ _since she asked for an emo-Allen sometime back... -Finally decided to go through the reviews and look up requests. Enjoy!  
-Ruu_

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.E.I.G.H.T.E.E.N.-.S.L.A.S.H.x_

x.3.8.6.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

Dilating to small dots, his eyes widened as the flash of black raced across his vision.

He lifted his head to the ceiling, and smiled.

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

The life was slowly flooding out of him, but he didn't mind. His life was over, anyway.

He used to think that his life was to protect the humans and Akuma, but he found another reason: love.

Yeah, he loved the man that would probably not love him back.

Lately he thought that he'd love him too, but that was shattered.

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

**Allen passed the library to return a book.**

**"Yu, what're you doing?" he heard Lavi ask.**

**"Reading a book." Kanda said, bored.**

**"Aren't you supposed to look for Allen?"**

**"No. Hell can freeze over when I look for him. He's useless." Kanda said.**

**Allen's eyes widened as Kanda continued.**

**"He cries too much, He's a sniveling brat. A Moyashi is a Moyashi. Nothing else, nothing more. He's a brat."**

**Allen's eyes blurred, dropping the book he had in his hands, fleeing into the confines of his room.**

The feeling of cold raced up his arm, snapping himself back into reality.

Looking down at his arm, he smiled slightly. The bleeding hadn't stopped, and was bleeding even more.

"One more…" He whispered. "So Kanda won't think I'm useless, will he? I'll be gone… Gone and forgotten."

His trembling hand picked up the blade, and placed it upon the throbbing vein on his arm, where it bled even more.

Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and slashed down, relishing the feeling of the pain.

His eyes opened slowly as the door opened.

Shit, he forgot to lock the doors.

But lo and behold, Kanda was at the door.

"Hello, Kanda." He said, smiling, keeping his arm in the view, the blood dripping down, the puddle on the floor.

"Moyashi… what the hell are you doing?" Kanda asked, horror in his voice and face.

"You wanted me gone, didn't you?" Allen asked, smiling at the expression on Kanda's face. "It's your lucky day. I'm leaving."

"What the hell are you talking about, Moyashi!?" Kanda exclaimed, as Allen's eyes closed, and he fell forward onto the ground, into his own blood.

Allen drifted to oblivion as the last drops of blood left his body…

--

**_I forgot! I don't own DGM! muwahha! Chocolate will rule the world!!  
o.O Im going to make a new fic! 3 It's gonna be -Yullen- Tah-Dahh!_**


	19. Shot Nineteen

_Uwaa i couldn't help myself. It's The Hand Of Sorrow by Within Temptation. Ehe, the ending is what one of my stories will end as. Just telling you, probably ruined one story for you guys. XD sorry.  
I don't own The Hand of Sorrow, or DGM for that matter._

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.N.I.N.E.T.E.E.N.-.S.O.N.G.F.I.C.-.T.H.E.-.H.A.N.D.-.O.F.-.S.O.R.R.O.W.x_

x.6.8.8.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to commend_

They created him to be an assassin, one who would follow them without a second though.

They created a partner for him, so he wouldn't be lonely.

The assassin's name was Allen Walker.

His partner was Kanda Yu.

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

Allen thought that he loved Kanda, but he had to withhold his rank.

He'd pray at night to have both.

He never found out whether it became true.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

Allen whispered a name to the wind. His partner was injured in the line of battle to protect him.

He turned his back towards the wind, away from the crippled corpses of the many the two of them had slain.

Cradling Kanda's head in his lap, he cried to himself, crooning a lullaby to both of them.

_The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister crime  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee, but the oath made him stay_

Kanda turned towards the window, the freshly wound bandages tight against his chest. He held a sleeping Allen in his arms.

He thought what would happen if the two of them would run away, but he knew that was impossible. They were two assassins, sword into the promise they made when they were young. If they'd run away, the Order would probably kill them.

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

The Japanese man shifted Allen slightly, and looked to the moon. He did something he hadn't done in a while.

He prayed for him and Allen to find happiness.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

Kanda muttered something under his breath as he slashed another person. They were to kill a smuggler, and they were given commands to kill anyone who got into their way.

Allen, ahead of him, twirled a knife in his hand, throwing it into a man's forehead. He produced another knife, which made Kanda wonder how many knives the boy had.

_Please forgive me for the sorrow  
For leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence  
That's all they'll ever be  
Still I'll be the hand that saves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me_

Allen cried softly as he pressed his hand into Kanda's chest, above his heart.

"I'm sorry, Kanda. I'll set us both free." He whispered, closing his eyes. He fell forward onto Kanda, in a silent kiss the two shared.

Upon Kanda's chest, a tattoo was on his chest, sealing his life.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

Kanda walked without purpose. It had been a hundred years since the fall of the Order, and he had stayed eighteen for that time.

He bumped into a young boy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" The boy trailed off, looking into the older man's face. The boy took a step back.

"K-K-Kanda?" He asked, surprised.

"Tch, Moyashi, what took you so long?" Kanda asked, smirking all the while.

"Do you know how long that dumb reincarnation line was? I tell you, IT WAS LONG!!" The boy cried, fuming a little.

_Myaa, I'm happy for the ending! It's cute :3  
I dont think it has Yullen much in it, but at least there's hints.. -Fumes a little-  
Im gonna use the flames to bake snickerdoodles. So FEAR ME!!  
Reviews?_


	20. Shot Twenty

_**Hii It's Ruu again~  
I'd like to say a few things.  
1. Sorry I haven't updated. I have like, 3 projects due on the same day, and I just got them today, too... Sucks, Neh?  
2. I have no ideas currently.  
3. Apparantly my first story I ever made was taken off of , and I don't have the file due to my computer blowing up.  
4. I'll try to get more stories up. I don't go on during Fridays to Sundays. Sorry.  
Enjoy this chapter.  
Oh, and Allen-KunROX, You can go ahead and make the story. Just give me credit for the first chappie/idea. :3 I'll look forward to your story!**_

_x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x_

_**x.S.H.O.T.-.T.W.E.N.T.Y.-.W.H.A.T.-.T.H.E.-.H.E.L.L.-.H.A.P.P.E.N.E.D.x**_

x.3.3.4.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

For the curious finder, many would not approach Kanda Yu.

Many say that he's a devil in disguise.

Others say that he is pissed off about something. The fly on the wall, the hair in his soup… you name it, and he can probably be pissed off.

Some say there's a stick shoved up his ass and nose. One person claimed that Kanda was a girl with lots of mood swings.

They never saw that finder again.

So, why was the Devil having a faintest smile?

One Finder thought that Kanda was planning someone's death.

In reality, Kanda was planning how to get into a certain Exorcist's room.

At night; with no disturbances.

They thought of the possibilities that Kanda could like someone.

Linali? No, Komui would kill him.

Miranda? Too old.

They started discussing if Kanda was gay.

Aliester Crowley? No, he was too… weird.

Allen Walker? No, he was too polite and not the type Kanda was going after.

Lavi? Possibly. He was the only one who called Kanda by name and got away with it.

They started making bets on who Kanda liked.

75% on Lavi, 1% on Allen, and 24% on Linali.

Who betted on Allen?

Toma grinned an all-knowing smile as he placed his bet on the nameplate.

Let the games begin.

-*-*-*- One Week Later -*-*-*-

Kanda was sub-conscious that someone was watching him.

Everyone around him was acting normal.

Everyone except the finders.

They'd trail behind him while he was in the lunchroom, hallway, and even training.

Allen smirked as he saw how fidgety Kanda was being.

"What's the matter, BaKanda?" Allen asked, smiling.

"Don't you think there's something _wrong_ with the finders?" Kanda seethed, his hand almost breaking the wood underneath it.

Allen looked around, confused.

"I see Finders eating and chatting. Nothing out of the ordinary." Allen said, smiling.

Kanda was really fed up. He wanted the Finders _out of his face and gone._

"You know what?" Kanda said, standing up. The Finders stared, the room going silent, but Kanda didn't care.

"What, BaKanda?" Allen snapped back, as he craned his head back at Kanda's tall body.

Kanda forced Allen's face up, and kissed the boy brutally.

"You're what's wrong." Kanda smirked, picking the boy up over his shoulder, as Allen cried,

"W-W-What're you doing?!"

The Finders stared in amazement as Kanda walked out of the canteen with Allen over his shoulder.

There was a few seconds of silence, when the crowd roared in dismay.

One voice cheered.

And that voice was Toma.

**_Hmmm, Toma's one sharp cookie.  
Reviews?_**


	21. Shot Twenty One

_**Hello! Shot Twenty One! This one is sort of happy and sad, It might become another fic on my spare time. This is what I like about Precious Moments. My ideas of yummeh Yullen stuff go into here! So, Enjoy Shot Twenty One!  
Don't own DGM, no matter HOW much I want to.  
-Ruu**_

_x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x_

_**x.S.H.O.T.-.T.W.E.N.T.Y.-.O.N.E.-.S.T.O.L.E.N.-.C.H.I.L.D.H.O.O.D.x**_

x.1170.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

"Okaa-san, I'm going out!" a small boy yelled.

"Alright, but be back for supper!" His mother cried back.

"Yes Okaa-san!" he answered.

The boy opened the door and he jumped across the streets. The freshly fallen rain sparkled upon the cobblestones.

"Allen!" The boy cried as he saw his friend splashing in puddles in the street.

"Yu!" Allen brightened up immediately. "How's your father?" he asked.

"He's fine. Mother says he's healing." 'Yu' answered.

"That's great!" Allen smiled.

"So, what did Mana say you could do today?" Yu asked his best friend.

"He said I could do this!!" Allen exclaimed, jumping up high and splashing water all over Yu's feet.

"Hey!" the boy cried, as he joined in the puddle-jumping fight.

-*-*-*-

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Allen asked, his gray-sky eyes shining.

"I don't really know." Yu answered, sitting on the front steps of Allen's house. The two boys were wet after splashing around the puddles. Now the sun had dried the puddles up and the two were left with nothing to do.

"I guess we can play tag. You're it!" Allen shoved Yu's head, knocking him over. The younger of the two – by three years – giggled, and dashed off.

-*-*-*-

"Gotcha!" Yu barreled into Allen, knocking the boy to the ground. Allen grinned up at Kanda through his sky gray eyes and brown hair.

"Oh." Allen looked up at the sky, which was getting dark. "I'm supposed to be home by now…"

Yu looked up at the sky, and cursed – he was too young to do that but did his mother need to know? Nooo…

They heard a loud cry from the alley – they _were_ in the city, after all.

"What was that?" Allen asked, frightened.

"I don't know." Yu said, taking up his sword – which he never left home without it – that was hidden in his coat.

Allen eyed the sword with suspicion. "Yu! You know you're not supposed to have swords. They hurt people!"

"Shh." Yu said, taking his place in front of Allen. "Stay behind me."

Allen trembled with fright as they approached where the cry came from. "Y-Y-Yu, I think we should just leave… I'm scared…"

"Come on, let's just see." Yu said, walking forward as if he belonged.

Allen whimpered but followed.

They rounded the corner, and Allen screamed.

There was a body on the ground. The body was pale, and its eyes were wide open. Red drops dripped out of two puncture wounds on his neck.

Allen gaped, immediately holding one of his long coat sleeves to his nose. "It burns, Yu." He whispered, scared.

"No it doesn't, Allen." Yu comforted, and then looked at the body.

He hissed as something moved across from his vision, and then Allen's muffled cry.

Whirling around, he found a dark tanned man holding Allen in front of him, his bloodstained hands wrapped around the boy's wrist, and one around the boy's cheek, stroking it.

"I was looking for a snack." The man's well-oiled voice said, "I didn't mean to attract unwanted attention. Especially of one of those _children_." He stroked Allen's cheek, as the boy squirmed in discomfort. "Who knows? Some people tell me that children are quite _tasty._"

Yu watched in horror as the man lifted Allen by the hand, so that he was dangling in the air. His mouth opened, and Kanda saw fangs – like those of the storybooks his mother often read him – and it plunged into Allen's neck.

The young boy screamed in pain.

Yu unsheathed his sword, and swung it out in a wide arc in front of the monster. It shrieked, dropping its prey and fled. Allen kneeled on his knees and hands, one of them – the left – clapped the wound in his neck.

"Mana…" Allen whispered like a prayer, "Mana, Mana, Mana…"

"Shh, Allen," Yu soothed, "It's okay. Allen, you're alright."

He edged the hand away from the neck, and gaped.

Yu watched as blue-black blood dripped out of his friend's neck. Allen closed his eyes and shivered.

"He's after Mana." He whispered. He grasped Yu's arm in a vice like grip that brought tears to the boy's eyes. "We have to save Mana!"

"How…"

"I heard his thoughts. He's after Mana! We have to save Mana!" Allen cried urgently.

"Where is he?" Yu asked.

"Waiting for me." Allen said, "He's in our house. We don't have much time! Please!" Allen begged, as Yu stared in shock.

"Get on my back." He commanded, and Allen clambered on. "Let's go." He said, and took off at a run.

-*-*-*-

When they arrived at Allen's house, Allen screamed in dismay.

The house was burning, great tongues of flame licking the walls, the crumbling blocks of stone falling off and smashing against the ground.

"Mana!" Allen screamed, reaching out towards the house.

"He's not there." A gruff voice said, and the two friends looked up.

A man dressed in black and gold was behind them, wielding a large gun in which he had slung over his shoulder. "Anyone in there is long gone."

Allen glared silver daggers at the man, and he looked at Allen with an amazed expression.

And then Allen saw the deep hole of the gun.

"What're you doing?" Yu snapped, pushing the younger boy behind him.

"Get out of the way." The gruff voice snapped, "The boy's a killer."

Yu looked at his friend with a pained expression, while Allen looked forlornly towards the burning house. "Mana…" He whispered.

And then Allen was swinging in the air by his shirt collar. "You're coming with me." The gruff man said, and he swung the young boy over his shoulder.

"Allen!" Yu exclaimed, as the young boy stretched his hand towards Yu, his eyes tearing up.

"Yu! Yu! Yu!" Allen screamed, but Yu stood there, stupefied by the fact that the man called Allen, his best friend, a killer.

"Allen!!!!" Yu screamed out to the night.

-*-*-*-

Almost half a millennium had past, and an eighteen year old man walked through the urban streets of England.

He cursed as a car sped by, splashing dirty water all over him.  
He thought upon the last five hundred years, and remembered when his life had stopped completely. That witch who had made him into an immortal vampire.

A figure bumped into him, and the figure looked up, and the man's breath stopped.

"…Yu?" A well-cultured British voice asked, as the man stared.

"….Allen?"

-*-*-*-

**_Kiddie! Yullen and Vampires, so nice, hm?  
Oh and the gruff man is Cross Marian btw._**


	22. Shot Twenty Two

_**Hai Hai! Nayruu is back!  
I apologize for how long it's taking me to update. I have other interests. So, uh, sorry?  
Yeah, I'll hop around from anime/game/etc for interests. Sometimes I'll be intrested to one thing for about a month, others a couple of years. Yeah...  
So, Enjoy Precious Nothings 22!**_

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.T.W.E.N.T.Y.-.T.W.O.-.T.E.A.R.S.x_

x.1.7.3.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

Sometimes, Allen would cry.

Not like the open, broken, crouched on the floor-clutching-your-sides crying, but the silent tears that would leak down your face.

And when he would do that, the next morning Allen's eyes would be bloodshot from crying and his nose would be stuffed.

No one really cared – a cold was going around, after all. Komui brought Allen into a room and made him swallow a spoonful of this vile-tasting liquid.

Though, the only one who didn't show he cared was Kanda.

Obviously, to the unrecognizable eye, Kanda would be a coldhearted prick without a soul.

To Allen, he was something more, special…

"Moyashi, you've been crying again." Kanda said, as Allen giggled, wiping the tears from his face.

"Ow…" Allen would say, as the rough material of his dress shirt would scratch his eyelids.

"Baka." Kanda says, taking Allen's hands away from his face. With his hands, he wipes the tears off.

"You should take care of yourself better." Kanda whispers, laying a kiss on Allen's pentagram.

**_Kawaii! Kanda being a sweetheart!  
Reviews?_**


	23. Shot Twenty Three

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.T.W.E.N.T.Y.-.T.H.R.E.E.-.L.O.V.I.N.G.-.Y.O.U.x_

x.2.0.7.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

_**Love**__ - __affection and tenderness felt by lovers_

What is love, you ask?

"You really want my opinion?" I ask

He nods, a faint smile on his lips.

"Well," I take a deep breath, "Love is… like pain, sort of unbearable, but in a good way. I don't know, really."

He nods as if in understanding. His eyes dance across mine.

"It's like a little claw gripping your heart. It's dragging you towards that person, but you don't want to, because you don't want to hurt yourself." I say, and I see him nod.

And then he nods, I see my cue to go onto something else.

"You know… there's something I want to tell you." I say, looking at him.

He looks back, his sapphire eyes looking into mine. I slowly get up, walking over to him.

"I… I love you." I whisper, afraid for denial.

He stares at me, searching my face. And then his eyes closed, he gets up, and he stands in front of me. I crane my head up, because I had forgotten how tall he was.

"Don't worry," He whispers, laying a hand on my cheek, "I love you, Allen." And then he presses his lips to mine.

--


	24. Shot Twenty Four

**Twenty-Fourth installment of Precious Nothings. Enjoy. I don't own DGM. **

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.T.W.E.N.T.Y.-.F.O.U.R.-.P.I.P.E.R.x_

x.3.6.2.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

_Tom, he was a piper's son,_

"Kanda! Stop going so fast!" Allen snapped at the other, who was quite a ways off.

"If you can eat that much food, then you have enough energy to work it off." The man called back, a snorting tone to his voice.

Allen pursed his lips and tried catching up.

_He learned to play when he was young,_

"How long will you be playing that?" Kanda snapped at the boy whose back was facing him.

"Mana taught it to me." The boy replied soberly. "I've known this song all my life."

The man snapped his mouth at that.

_And all the tune that he could play_

"…This song really is getting old…" Allen muttered to himself, and looked back, almost grinning in the process.

He was sprawled out on the couch, an arm propping himself up, but he apparently was asleep.

Allen giggled, kissing the man on the forehead. "Good night."

_Was 'Over the hills and far away…'_

The man had to stifle a groan as he saw what laid out before them. "Shit." He cursed to himself as his companion caught up.

"Jeez, would you _wait_ once in a while? I don't have long legs as you. One da-" He caught sight of what was in front of him. "Oh my god…"

_Over the hills and a great way off,_

The city was in ruins. There were piles of dust on the ground, and black stars everywhere – Akuma poison.

"We were too late." Allen said softly, falling beside a small pink dress with dust flowing out of it. A stuffed bear was next to it. "We were too late…" He couldn't help the tears of dismay fall.

_The wind shall blow my top-knot off._

"Stop crying, Allen. You can't win this war by doing that. Suck it up." Kanda snapped, but the boy wouldn't move, much less reply.

He groaned, walking over to the boy and picking him up, carrying him away.

The figure from the sky watched them, an amused smile on his face.

"My, my…" It said, and a large wind waltzed through. "Oh…" His hat blew off. "Oh, my!"

**Sorry. Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, or 'Black Butler' Meeh.**

**Reviews would be nice... And ideas, too...  
**


	25. Shot Twenty Five

_**Twenty-Fifth installment of PN.**_

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.T.W.E.N.T.Y.-.F.I.V.E.-.P.I.E.R.R.O.T.x_

x.5.3.4.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

_The boy smiled as he perched on the man's head on his hands, stretching his legs in a split as he did so, and grinned wider as the crowd erupted in applause._

_"Now, for our main appearance!" The Ringleader exclaimed, as the boy jumped off of the man's head and dashed down the ring, towards the Ringleader. He took a small bow as he approached everyone. He smiled brightly at them, and the audience had to coo at how cute he was._

_He produced several knives out of his sleeve, which the audience stared, appalled. This boy was what? Six? Eight?_

_Several more clowns came out, bearing a target with a man strapped to it. The audience stared, captivated._

_The boy took a knife in his left hand, testing it for its weight. He threw it in the air and caught it, once, twice, three times, just to make sure. He looked towards the Ringleader, and nodded._

_"Watch this man escape death!" He grinned, and nodded towards the boy, who flung the knife at the man in the target._

_The first knife thudded against the wood right next to the man's head. The crowd roared in applause. The boy smiled, and threw several more, each missing by a hair._

_The crowd was cheering, some standing up, and some clapping with great enthusiasm. The small brown-haired child smiled, bowing like any performer. He half-cart wheeled, half-back flipped himself away. _

_The show continued, the knife-throwing brown-haired boy reappeared several times, flipping backwards or balancing plates on his nose. _

"And that's all I remember." The man finished, closing his blue-black eyes. When he reopened them he saw Allen staring at him with an amused expression. "What?" He demanded.

"So, did you like that performance?" He asked coyly.

"…Well, I guess I did. I was in England with my Father, of course." Kanda snapped back.

Allen giggled, "Have you ever thought who that boy was?"

"Plenty of times." Kanda replied bluntly, not caring what Allen was trying to hint. "I could never really find him at all after that."

Allen laughed then, getting a glare from Kanda. "So, if I said that the boy was right in front of you, what would you do?"

There was a few seconds of silence, then the other exploded. "WHAT?!"

Allen shrugged, "I guess Yu couldn't recognize me, after all, I had brown hair…" He trailed off as Kanda seized his shirt by the collar and seethed in his face.

"You. Were. There. The. Whole. Time, And. You. Didn't. Tell. Me?!" The Japanese man demanded.

Allen smirked, "You never asked. You're stupid, Ba-" He was cut off as the older man pressed his lips against his in a bruising kiss.

The finders who passed Allen's room that day came back with disturbing stories, like a dragon was eating Allen and he was putting up a fight, or Allen had a fever, or he had cramps.

Either story seemed disturbing to Linali, and she recited the whole bunk to Lavi, who nodded with a wise (Yet comical, if you think about it) expression.

"Hmm, Yu-Chan's giving his revenge…" He said to himself as a distraught Linali sobbed out the stories.

**Enjoy. -Throws out cookies to the people who reviewed last-**


	26. Shot Twenty Six

**_...I'll leave this to your imagination. First person who speaks is Kanda, btw._**

**_Umm... I need ideas. Or I'm not updating. This was originally supposed to be a Zemyx fic from KH? yeah. maybe ill do a spinoff for this later._**

**_I needa work on Mystic..._**

* * *

**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**

x.S.H.O.T.-.T.W.E.N.T.Y.-.S.I.X.-.G.O.L.D.F.I.S.H.x

_x.8.9.-.W.O.R.D.S.x_

What are you eating?

Hmm? What d'you mean?

I mean what you're eating, Allen.

Oh, these? They're really tasty. They're called Goldfish.

Who'd want to eat Goldfish?

I do. They're amazing. I like them in my soup, too.

…

…You're thinking I'm weird, aren't you?

…

Hey open your mouth, will you?

…If you're going to stick that—Mmff!

…!!

See, that wasn't so bad, was it?

…

…Allen, get back here.

Noo! You're going to rhape me!!

I SAID GET BACK HERE!!!

LAVI!! HELP ME!!

* * *

_**I always wanted Allen to initiate a kiss. Mhmm. It came out.**_

_**I need IDEAS or I'm not UPDATING.  
**_


	27. Shot Twenty Seven

_**Um.. Yeah. Hi... Wow, this one insane long period to be inactive... Er... Enjoy the twenty-seventh installment of Precious Nothings? It's really crappy; I've been trying to cram in chapter 165 - somewhere around 200 into my mind. Hurray for using the DGM Wiki for the stuff I apparantly forgot. **_

_**Yeah. So maybe I can start updating. I just got three different ideas for these one-shots in my head from reading the manga. Yay? **_

_**Other ideas would be appreciated.**_

* * *

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.T.W.E.N.T.Y.-.S.E.V.E.N-.U.N.I.F.O.R.M.S.x_

x.3.1.3.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

_It looks good on him_; Kanda supposes, as the beansprout runs in, Crown Clown activated, the cowl fluttering behind him like a butterfly_. I suppose they remodeled the uniform to fit his height,_ Kanda wryly remarks. But hell; his ass looked _so good_ with those pants – he made a note to get Linali chocolate for convincing her brother to order uniforms in black for the generals – black was _slimming_.

Those determined grey eyes filled with determination. That lithe body hidden by the clothes, brown cloak thrown aside to aid movement. And those red bands – Kanda cursed as he spied one traveling around Allen's upper thigh, and wished it was _his_ hand that was there.

He remembered – before this hellish fight occurred – what with Lulubell attempting to take the Egg, Howard Link monitoring the beansprout for twenty-four-seven, and the insane fiasco with Phantom Thief G; the two of them were unable to meet.

"Exorcist Kanda! What are you doing here! You do not have orders to enter!" Link stands firm, barricading his way into the exorcist's room. Kanda has a mind to run him through with Mugen, but he ignores the thought. Wouldn't be nice to leave evidence around, would it?

The Japanese man smirks, eyes looking down onto the inspector. Placing a hand on his katana, he drawled, "Like hell." Before unsheathing his sword. Link prepared to use his Binding Wings, before a neat slice from Kanda brought them down.

"Like I said," Kanda's lips twitched down, "Move."

The Inspector shuddered, swiftly moving aside and unlocking the door. "You have fifteen minutes."

The other just smirked as he swept past the ex-CROW, whipping his hair back to slap the man in the face. "As if."

Needless to say, Howard Link quickly made off for the public restrooms five minutes into Kanda's time limit, with a _very_ heavy blush on his face.


	28. Shot Twenty Eight

_**Prompt: Kanda gets sent towards an unknown transmission. What he sees shocks him immensely.**_

**Originally, It was supposed to include a malfunction in Allen's translator that went along the lines of, "I want you to screw me against the wall. Right now." and poor, oblivious Kanda and Allen end up doing that. I couldn't figure out how to integrate that into the story, so it ends right there.  
I would also appreciate it if Reviewers could post some ideas, or else it'll be another long hiatus again.**

* * *

_**x.P.R.E.C.I.O.U.S.-.M.O.M.E.N.T.S.x**_

_x.S.H.O.T.-.T.W.E.N.T.Y.-.__E.I.G.H.T.-.I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N.__x_

x.1,0,5,8.-.W.O.R.D.S.x

There were no words to express the wonder the man had for the sky. It was endless - an expanse of liquid black with splotches for stars and a cold paper moon. Kanda Yuu, agent of the infamous company Black Order, was stargazing on this autumn night.

Of course, Kanda, unlike the average nobody, was on a mission while staring at the sky. A transmitter signal had gone off somewhere around his location, and with no agents at the Black Order's expense, he was sent.

It was no doubt that the famous agent always had his katana - called Mugen - with him. Now, sensing something in the darkness, he moved his blade a centimeter out of its sheath.

"Who's there?" he inquired not-to-gently.

Only a loud squeak from a nearby squirrel, and the disgruntled hoot of an owl was his reply.

Kanda turned around as a bright flash of light lit up the sky.

"...The hell?"

The man cursed under his breath before taking off after the light - like all Black Order personnel, he possessed exceptional endurance.

It was a large hill that stood in his way before he came upon it - a strange structure made of several splotches of light stacked precariously on top of one another.

Unsheathing Mugen before advancing down the embankment towards the strange structure, Kanda carried the blade in front of him as he made his way down.

Of course, fate likes to mess with him. Kanda stepped on a leaf on the hill - and Black Order's esteemed katana-wielding samurai slid down to the bottom of the hill on his bottom.

Fortunately, the katana-wielder did not cut himself on the way down.

Pants wet with mud and dew, Kanda gingerly got up, so as to not bruise his pride even more. No one was around, but you could never be more cautious.

"Anyone there?" Kanda inquired again, waiting for a noise from the light based object.

Only to be thrown back as a large explosion came from he depths of the said object; when the smoke cleared Kanda found himself face-to-face with a young (almost pretty, Kanda assumes) boy. Well, he _looked _young - the snow-white hair did throw him off for a couple of seconds.

He stared down at a pair of blue eyes - one of the orbs had a red line running downwards and vertically. It was a scar; one if the oddest ones Kanda had seen in his life.

The boy stood up gingerly, tapping something in his hand. The boy out-stretched his arm away from his body, Kanda tensed, ready for the slightest indication of danger. However, he had not been expecting a small, golf-ball sized... *thing* to launch itself off the boy's hand and into the air. Flapping its wings - which were located on its "head", it emitted a series of short beeps.

[Connection Established. Current Coordinates: 40 degrees 10' North. Continent: North America. Country: The United States of America. Region: Northeast. State: N-]

The noise was cut off by a crackle as the boy let out a yelp before a large hologram appeared out of the golf ball's ... mouth.

The person on he other side would give Kanda nightmares for the rest of his life. A large, colossally fat man was portrayed - Kanda swore he looked worse than the guy from Supersize Me!; the strange thing about the man was the top hat perched atop his head, decorated by what suspiciously looked like ladies' undergarments. The man wore dark, crazy-cuckoo glasses, and most unnerving thing about it was his plastered-on grin that covered a good half of his face.

What probably topped the cake, however, was the conversation between the two (apparent) acquaintances.

They did no speak with words like any person on Earth would. Rather, they conversed with complicated symbols in the air coupled with lilting tones of melody.

Hell, if this wasn't going on exactly at this second and moment of time, Kanda would've thought that this was one of the coolest things ever - if he were as lame as Lavi Bookman.  
When the conversation had stopped, the hologram disappeared back into the golf-ball's mouth and the boy turned to look at Kanda.

He made a symbol in the air that looked suspiciously like a squiggly with a question mark on the end and hummed a tune that sounded like a replica of Jingle Bells.

"...What did you say?" the Japanese was none-to-gentle about his question.

The boy, confused, furrowed his brows (So cute! Kanda thought) and tried again; forming the same squiggly and humming the same song.

"Come again?" Kanda replied sarcastically. Honestly. If this is what he Black Order sent him out to do - to baby sit a child - they seriously doubted his patience.

Finally the boy tapped the golf-ball on the head. Immediately the thing opened its mouth and a strange circle appeared. The boy began writing symbols inside the circle quickly, humming tunes at the tempo of Flight of the Bumblebee. Kanda noted that instead of the top-down way of writing, the boy wrote *around*, the circle rotating as characters appeared on the circle.  
Surprisingly, it didn't take long for the circle to be completed - give or take three minutes. Tapping the center of the circle twice, the golf-ball swallowed the hologram, chewing something in its mouth as a loud Ding! was heard.

Immediately it flew over to Kanda's face and spat out a sheet of paper like a printer would - the Japanese took the sheet, slightly disgusted that it came out of a large flying golf ball.

On it were words - English words - that Kanda was surprised to understand.

[Hello. My name is Allen Walker. It appears that I've fallen into your world, and if you could be so kind as to direct me to the necessary materials to repair the portal which will lead me home, it would be appreciated.]

What followed next was a long list of elements found on the periodic table, as well as some random items like "Mitarashi Dango" and "Dolls".

Kanda took one look at the list, eyes glancing at the cherubic face in front of him, before swinging Mugen in an arc, hilt solidly connecting with Allen's forehead.

He was in for a terrible week.


End file.
